percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vampires of the Night: Chapter 45
Mikmak’s POV I drove the car all the way to Long island even though I’m under legal age, well, I’m 14 and a half. Luckily, Artemis - Luna’s mom by the way - put a thick layer of mist on the car, no traffic enforcer tended to look whose driving. And the car was not so godly, so that time we had our journey safe. While on our way back together with the girl named Sarah (Oceanus’ Daughter) and a friend of Josh thus she’s also our friend, actually nothing important happen inside the car just all of them were sleeping while I’m driving, well, my mortal friends call me nocturnal before, so I got a good look on how they moan and snore. We got to camp in morning. I woke all of them and we unloaded our luggage. Then we got to the Big house and have a little chit-chat with Chiron about what had happen. “So that’s the reason why Kari Kamiya is not with you.” Chiron said while stroking his beard. Josh choked a sob and Sarah patted him. He immediately got his color back. I think she’s really a good friend for him. “And this girl is a daughter of Oceanus and also survived the war. It means Josh is not the only one who’s left.” Chiron continued. “Yeah, that’s right.” Luna concluded. “So are we –“Evan was interrupted by Chiron, I mean he continued whatever Evan was saying. “Yes, were giving her a new home and Josh,” he said. “I think you’re the one who should tour her around.” “Yah” The three of us agreed, Luna, Evan and I, cause we knew that Sarah will be like a cure for his loneliness. “And then we will be having our capture the flag.” “Really!” Josh got his attitude back. He’s so addict in capture the flag. Well, I’m not in the mood to play, but I don’t want my alliance to lose or win without me. But I remembered. “Er, Josh you’re the one assigned to tour our new friend Sarah here, right?” Evan said. I think Josh want to protest but he really need time and not to waste his full blast of energy in the game. He’s always out of mind when it got to CTF even we have a serious problem you know. And he needs to control that. But also I think it’s the right time to play to forget about everything, but Sarah is here so I think she can confront Josh’s bad feeling and gave him some comments. I patted Josh in the head. “No golden boy, you need to think really deep first. If you gonna play I think you can blast the whole forest to release you feelings. And you also need a serious lesson how to control your addiction in that game.” Then I turned to Sarah and she immediately got what I mean. Josh sighed heavily, “Fine, but this is the very first time I will pass a game.” Category:The Vampires of the Night Category:Chapter Page